1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surface modified silicas and in particular, a surfactant modified fumed silica.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both hydrophilic and hydrophobic fumed silicas are widely used in the coating industry to improve rheology, for flow control and storage stability, as well as serve as an anti-settling agent for pigments and fillers. The production of hydrophilic fumed silica is a well known process. Grades vary in particle and aggregate size. Hydrophobic silica can be produced by treating a fumed silica with a suitable agent which will vary depending on the desired degree of hydrophobicity and other characteristics. Typical treating agents include dimethyldichlorosilane, trimethoxyoctylsilane, hexamethyldi-silazane, and polymethylsiloxane. See, for example, CAB-O-SIL.RTM. Treated Fumed Silica Technical Data Sheets for TS-720, TS-610 and TS-530, Cabot Corporation (1991).
In aqueous systems, which include both emulsions and water reducible vehicles, untreated silicas are typically not effective because of the large concentrations of silica that are necessary to realize the desired thickening. However, methods exist for increasing the thickening capability of a given concentration of silica by using certain substances as additives to modify the nature of the system. For example, in systems that are not readily responsive to fumed silica because of inherent chemical properties, the correct additive can often facilitate efficient viscosity and thixotropic control. See, for example, CAB-O-SIL.RTM. Fumed Silica Properties and Functions, p.22-27 (1987). See also, Additives for CAB-O-SIL.RTM. Fumed Silica, (1987). Such systems teach the separate addition of certain additives to untreated silica dispersions.
As environmental awareness increases, coating manufacturers face increased pressure to replace conventional solvent based systems. As a result, aqueous systems are increasingly used in such applications. While hydrophilic and hydrophobic silicas have both been used in solvent-based coating formulations on a commercial scale, their use in aqueous formulations have been plagued with disadvantages. For example, in aqueous systems, either the silica additive must be increased to unacceptable levels or the formulation does not attain the desired level of performance. A demand therefore exists for aqueous systems which perform comparably to solvent based systems and, accordingly, for improved agents to accomplish such results.